1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller skates. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved skate structure which is suitable for use on rink surfaces, floors, sidewalks, streets and other surfaces which are sufficiently smooth to permit safe skating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller skating is an age old recreation. Children of all ages long have attached skates to their shoes with strap and key clamps so as to enjoy the thrill of speed, mobility and participation in games of schoolyard hockey, group skating and similar activities.
Ballroom roller skating, usually in indoor roller skating rinks, permitted skaters to enjoy perfectly smooth surfaces constructed for that purpose. In these rinks, singles, pairs and groups of skaters, usually wearing shoe-skates, skated, danced, spun and performed other moves for the entertainment of themselves and of spectators.
More recently, roller skating has taken on new dimensions. Serious skaters are using skates to reduce energy consumption. Recreational skaters are engaging in activities ranging from athletic competitions to disco-dance skating.
Beyond the advance from clamp-on skates to shoe skates there have been very few significant developments in skating equipment. Wheels have been improved as a result of improvements in synthetic material technology and bearing structures have been improved through the use of developing bearing technology. However, the basic roller skate which is in use today still constitutes a four wheel support with the wheels having limited degrees of movement such as to permit turning and the like without lifting the skate from the skating surface.
It has been recognized by those concerned with this field that increased ranges of movement would be desirable. Such is particularly true with respect to skating activities such as disco-skating and free-style skating.
Most attempts to provided increased ranges of mobility in roller skates have resulted in resort to use of ball bearings as the support means for the skates. Typical of such structures are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,271,891 for Roller Skate, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,263 for Ball Skate and British Pat. No. 533,957 of Improvements in or Relating to Roller Skates. The use of balls as primary support elements is disadvantageous, however, because it places highly concentrated loads on both the ball structure and on the supporting surface. Still further, a pure ball bearing support is inefficient for skating purposes because it provides no possibility for generation of the transverse reactive forces which are necessary to permit the skater to propel himself, indeed to be able to stand up.